Conseils pour chasser efficacement le Harry Potter
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: (ff complète)Petit guide édité par la Mangemort.corp et l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur pour permettre aux Mangemorts de chasser et tuer Harry Potter. Plein de conseils et d'astuces aprouvés par le Maître en personne!
1. introduction

****

Conseils pour chasser efficacement le Harry Potter.

~Introduction~

Suite aux nombreux échecs rencontrés dans cette activité aussi palpitante que prestigieuse qu'est l'assassinat du Harry Potter, la Mangemort.corp, en collaboration avec l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, a décidé d'éditer ce guide qui vous permettra de concocter des stratégies aussi efficaces que mortelles (pour Potter, of-course) de manière à ce que vous ne vous ridiculisiez plus et à rendre le sourire au Maître.

La Mangemort Compagnie

&

L'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.

~_Nous faisons le mal et nous le faisons bien !_~


	2. Leçon N°1

****

~Leçon N°1~

S'introduire dans Poudlard.

(_Ndla. :Pour des raisons évidentes, les auteurs ne s'intéresserons qu'à la chasse au Harry Potter que dans son milieu naturel, c'est à dire à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les autres approches de la chasse au Harry Potter seront rapidement abordées en Leçon N°5_.)

La première phase de toutes bonnes stratégies est de s'introduire dans les lieux, c'est à dire de pénétrer dans l'école de Poudlard. Voici quelques idées qui peuvent se révéler utile :

****

1- En transplanant. : On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard !

****

2- A pied.

* _A partir du Pré-au-lard_ :

- Par la porte principale. (La solution la plus simple mais la moins explorée, pourtant personne ne contrôle les allées et venues)

- Par les souterrains. 

Il existe une demi-douzaine de souterrains menant du Pré-au-lard à Poudlard. Certain ont été condamnés mais d'autres, comme celui menant dans la cave de Honey-Duck et dans la cabane Hurlante (attention tout de même au Saule-Cogneur !), sont toujours en service.

*_Par la Forêt Interdite._ (A vos risques et périls)

*_En creusant votre propre tunnel _(long et légèrement fastidieux, mais le sous-sol de l'école est un vrai gruyère, il faudrait vraiment que vous n'ayez pas de chance pour ne pas réussir à retomber sur un tunnel déjà existant.)

****

3-En volant.

- En balai. (simple, facile et pas chère)

- A dos de theastral.

- En Hippogriffe. (compliqué et limite dangereux)

- A dos de dragon. (très dangereux et pas discret, mais tout dépend de votre stratégie) 

- En vous transformant en oiseau. (le Hibou est, semble-t-il, le plus discret de tous)

- En piquant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. 

- En traîneau du Père-Noël.

- En Voiture/moto/tapis/poêle à frire ou tout autres objets moldus ensorcelés pour voler

- En avion/ULM/planeur/hélicoptère/parapente/parachute/deltaplane qui sont des moyens Moldus de voler (attention : ces moyens de transport nécessitent de longues années d'apprentissage **et ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'écraser en contact avec les vibrations magiques !**)

****

4-Via le Lac. (Attention au calmar géant !)

- En barque à partir de la gare de Pré-au-lard ou de n'importe où ailleurs.

- A la nage. (nage normal ou avec des artifices pour nager sous l'eau.)

- En piquant le bateau de Durmstang.

- En patin à glace en hiver.

- En domptant un animal/monstre aquatique

- En pédalo/surf/planche à voile/ jet-ski/radeau/ à cheval sur un tronc d'arbre… ou tout autres moyens de transport aquatique moldus.

****

5-Autres.

- La poudre de cheminette.

Ce moyen de transport à la porter de tous n'est pas contrôler dans l'enceinte de l'école, les allées et venues par le réseau des cheminées ne sont pas surveillées, ni limitées. En plus la poudre de cheminette à l'énorme avantage de vous conduire dans la pièce exacte où vous désirez vous rendre, par exemple : directement dans la salle commune des Griffondor (et peut-être même dans le dortoir de Potter !), du moment où il y a une cheminée !

- Les Portoloins. 

Le plus difficile étant de le créer. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que si un portoloin peut vous conduire à Poudlard, près de Potter, un portoloin peut aussi faire venir auprès de vous votre gibier, le tout étant qu'il touche l'objet ensorcelé.(si vous n'allez pas à Potter, c'est Potter qui viendra à vous)

(Idée de stratégie : Créé un portoloin vers votre cave ou tout autre endroit sûr et l'envoyer à Potter par hibou. Ce cher Potter ouvre toujours son courrier sans ce méfier que celui-ci pourrait lui être fatale… nous verrons d'autres idées faisant intervenir cette caractéristique épistolaire de Potter en Leçon 3 portant sur les Armes)

- En traineau/ ski/rackette sur la neige.

- En rampant sous les buissons et taillis.

- En vous transformant en l'animal/objet de votre choix. (ex. : Chat, chien, rat, cerf, loup-garou, laitue…)

- En devenant professeur à Poudlard (ex. : Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.)

- A dos de l'animal/monstre de votre choix. (ex : Cheval, licorne, zêbre, âne, mule, pégase, centaure, dromadaire, chameau, vache…)

- En utilisant un moyen de transport Moldu de votre choix. (ex. : vélo, taxi, trottinette, automobile, camion, tracteur, poussette, tank, 4x4, tricycle, kart, patin à roulettes…)

*** *** Fin de la leçon N°1*** ***

Prochainement :

__

~leçon N°2~

Choix du lieu et de l'heure de votre attaque...


	3. leçon N°2

****

~Leçon N°2~

Choix du lieu et de l'heure de votre attaque.

1-Dans la Forêt Interdite. 

Il est de notoriété public que le Harry Potter aime à se balader en toute impunité et contre le règlement dans la Forêt Interdite et, ce, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. 

Il vous suffit donc de vous munir de patience, de matériel de camping, de vivre et d'une bonne tenue de camouflage (le camouflage sera abordé en leçon N°4). Et vous pourrez l'attaq**uer** avec l'arme de votre choix. (Les armes seront traitées en leçon N°3)

(N'oubliez pas vos sous-vêtements en pilou, les nuits risques d'être fraîches voir même glaciales en hiver. Et puis n'hésitez pas à prendre votre doudou, l'attente pourrait se révéler longue.)

Par contre ne quittez jamais votre baguette des mains, il y a toutes sortes de bestioles dans cette fichue forêt, par exemple il y a Hagrid,

****

2-Dans le Parc.

Le Harry Potter sort du château régulièrement pour des motifs plus ou moins illégaux. Vous pourrez alors passer à l'action selon plusieurs cas de figures :

- Entraînement ou match de Quidditch. (attention, il peut y avoir beaucoup de témoins, mais tout dépend de votre stratégie, de l'arme choisie et de votre camouflage)

- Lorsqu'il se rend chez Hagrid. Dans ce cas, le Harry Potter est souvent accompagné du Ron Weasley et de la Hermione Granger, alors méfiance. Par contre il y a souvent peu de témoins. 

- Quand il se rend dans la Forêt Interdite. Souvent seul, ou escorté de Hagrid lors de nombreuses détentions. 

- Quand il sort pour prendre l'air ou pour se rendre aux serres pour ses cours de botanique. Dans c'est cas, le Harry Potter n'est jamais seul alors méfiance, choisissez bien votre arme et votre camouflage. 

Toute attaque prenant place dans de parc nécessite une longue période d'affût (donc de camping sur les pelouses et dans les buissons de l'école) et donc un bon camouflage et un choix d'arme approprié. De plus vous n'aurez pas le choix de l'heure de votre attaque.

****

3-Au bord du lac ou sur le lac.

Très mauvais endroit, le Harry Potter ne s'y rend presque jamais, vous perdriez votre temps !

****

4-Dans un couloir. (dans le château, of-course)

Deux choix se posent alors :

- Le couloir _sombre et désert_. 

Il y en a beaucoup dans Poudlard, vous risqueriez d'attendre longtemps. Il faudra donc vous renseigner du taux de probabilité que Potter passe dans le couloir où vous avez décider de tendre votre embuscade. 

Par exemple, un couloir proche de la tour de Griffondor est préférable à un situé près de la maison des Pouffsouffle. 

Cependant, le Harry Potter aimant particulièrement se balader seul dans le château la nuit, cette méthode semble particulièrement bien appropriée pour un meurtre discret, par contre il vous faudra être patient et apprendre à vous méfier de Rusard et de Miss Teigne.

- Le couloir _clair et fréquenté_. La probabilité de dénicher Potter est assez forte, d'autant plus s'il s'agit du couloir pour aller à la grand salle, et, de plus, vous pourrez facilement choisir le moment où vous passerez à l'attaque. Mais, par contre, il y aura beaucoup de témoins. (cet élément est positif ou négatif selon votre stratégie)

****

5-En cours.

Effet de surprise garanti ! Mais choisissez bien le cours pendant lequel vous allez attaquer. Par exemple, attaquer pendant le cours de métamorphose avec Mc-Gonagall serait un suicide pur et simple, alors qu'une attaque pendant le cours de divination ou d'astronomie ne pose pas de problème majeur. En plus vous pourrez parfaitement planifier l'heure de votre attaque.

Par contre il n'y aura pas mal de témoins, mais comme il ne s'agira que d'élève de Griffondor (ou presque, n'attaquez pas un cours où Potter est avec les Serpentard, leurs parents, vos collègues, pourraient ne pas apprécier) vous pourrez vous débarrasser/tuer ces témoins ("vous êtes un Mangemort, vous détestez les Griffondor !" rappelle la voix du grand maître vénéré)

****

6-A la bibliothèque.

Le Harry Potter s'y rend régulièrement grâce à l'intervention de Granger. Néanmoins, Potter ne s'y rend que très rarement seul. De plus on ne peut pas planifier quand. 

Pour ajouter des difficultés, Miss Pince surveille jalousement l'endroit. Un meurtre rapide et silencieux est donc préférable si vous choisissez de pratiquer votre attaque à cet endroit. 

****

7-A l'infirmerie.

Le Harry Potter fait régulièrement des stages plus ou moins long dans les lits de l'infirmerie de l'école. A défaut de pouvoir choisir la date de votre attaque vous pourrez en choisir l'heure. 

Les avantages de cet endroit est qu'il est calme, que Potter y est seul la majorité du temps et que l'on n'y accède facilement par les fenêtres. Par contre il vous faudra contourner le gardien des lieux, l'infirmière Pomfresh, qui en défend l'accès jalousement. 

****

8-Dans la grande-salle.

Idée très audacieuse et limite suicidaire. Cela signifie d'attaquer devant la grande majorité des élèves et des professeurs. Choisissez donc bien votre arme (la plus fulgurante possible) et votre camouflage. 

Cependant il s'agit du lieu idéal pour faire une meurtre par " procuration " (poison…) et pour ne pas agir directement (Cf. leçon N°3 sur les armes) 

****

9-La cuisine.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un endroit où vous trouverez Potter, mais c'est l'endroit parfait pour empoisonner son repas (et celui de toute l'école au passage…au mieux vous ne tuerez que la table des Griffondor… ce qui n'est pas grave, "vous êtes un Mangemort et vous n'aimez pas les Griffondor !" rappelle une nouvelle fois la voix du Dark Lord) Pour plus d'info sur les poison, Cf. leçon N°3 sur les armes.

****

10-Dans la salle de Bain. (sous la douche ou dans son bain)

Effet de surprise garanti, en plus le Harry Potter ne sera alors pas armé, tout comme les témoins ayant le malheur de se trouver là. 

Mais attention, le sol risque fortement d'être glissant, munissez-vous de chaussures anti-dérapantes. 

11-Dans les toilettes.

Sans doute l'endroit où il s'attend le moins à être attaqué ! En plus il y aura peu de témoin. 

****

Attention : En ce qui concerne une attaque dans la salle de bain ou aux toilettes, choisissez avec soin dans quelle salle de bain et dans quelles toilettes vous allez attaquer (par exemple, vous perdrez votre temps en attendant dans les toilettes/salle de bain des filles…)

De plus vous ne choisirez pas l'heure de votre attaque.

****

12-Dans la tour des Griffondor. 

Vous êtes absolument certain d'y trouver Potter régulièrement dans la journée. Mais toute la difficulté réside dans le fait d'entrer dans la-dite tour. Problème facilement résolu avec de la poudre de cheminette via la cheminée de la salle commune. 

Plusieurs lieux d'attaque dans la tour peuvent être envisagés :

- Dans les sanitaires. (Cf. partie 10 et 11)

- Dans la salle commune : Si vous planifiez votre attaque de jour, attendez-vous à avoir beaucoup de témoins… que vous pourrez tuer en toute impunité, ce ne sont que des Griffondor (Rappel du maître: vous n'aimez pas les Griffondor). Si vous planifiez votre attaque de nuit (le Potter pouvant se trouver aussi bien de jour comme de nuit dans sa salle commune) l'attaque sera plus discrète.

- Dans le dortoir : Simple, rapide, discret et efficace. Toute la difficulté réside dans le fait de trouver le bon dortoir et le bon lit. 

****

13-Dans le Bureau de Dumbledore.

Même si Potter y fait de fréquent séjour, il s'agit d'une très mauvaise idée car, justement, il y aura Dumbledore, ce qui réduirait rapidement votre espérance de vie.(qui n'est, aux dires d'un certain journaliste du mangemort mag, déjà pas très importante) 

*** *** Fin de la leçon N°2*** ***

Prochainement :

__

~leçon N°3~

Choix de l'arme.


	4. leçon N°3

****

**Leçon N°3**

**Choix de l'arme.**

Maintenant que vous avez bien choisi le lieu de votre attaque, il est temps pour vous de vous intéresser au moyen qui vous permettra de perpétrer le meurtre de Potter.

Les éléments présentés dans cette leçon ne sont, bien entendu, pas exhaustifs, ce ne sont que des pistes à étudier, nous faisons confiance à votre imagination de sbire des forces du Mal pour trouver d'autres moyens machiavéliques d'abattre Harry Potter.

> **1-La magie.**

Il n'existe officiellement, et officieusement, qu'un seul et unique maléfice permettant de tuer avec juste de la magie, il s'agit de l'_Avada Kédavra_.

En théorie simple, rapide et très efficace, ce maléfice c'est aussi révélé parfaitement inefficace sur Potter, voir même carrément dangereux pour celui qui l'a lancer. (Notre Maître Vénéré que nous adorons tous ne s'en souvient que trop bien). L'Avada Kédavra n'est donc pas une bonne idée pour tuer Potter.

Sinon Il est tout à fait possible d'utiliser la magie comme médiateur pour assassiner le Harry Potter. Elle permet par exemple d'ensorceler toutes sortes d'objets qui pour se révéler parfaitement mortelle (et voir même très douloureuse et cruelle) pour le Potter.

On peut citer à titre d'exemple : Cognard/poignard/couteau à beurre/chaise/pic à glace/etc. ensorcelés pour attaquer sauvagement Potter dés qu'il s'en approche ou qu'il les touche. Oreiller/couverture/cape/ écharpe/cravate/lacet de chaussure ensorcelés pour étrangler votre proie à la première occasion.

Grâce à la magie, vous pouvez aussi envoûter quelqu'un pour qu'il commette le meurtre à votre place (bien sûr il sera délicat de prouver votre implication dans l'exécution de Potter par la suite). Il vous suffit pour ce faire d'utiliser l'Impérium sur la personne à qui vous voulez voire faire le sale boulot à votre place. Vous pouvez envoûter de la sorte : Ronald Mc-Donald (ou Weasley), Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longdubat…

Pour produire le même effet vous avez aussi la possibilité d'ensorceler une armure, mais cela serait moins drôle.

La magie peut aussi servir à immobiliser votre cible (pétrificus), à la faire venir jusqu'à vous (Accio), à la désarmer (experliamus), à jeter quelque chose sur elle, à l'empêcher de crier, à attraper un objet ou une arme… etc. selon la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

> **2-Le poison.**

Il s'agit de _LA_ méthode sorcière par excellence pour abréger la vie de ses contemporains. Dans ce domaine, le choix est vaste et varié. Il nous est impossible de présenter tous les poisons motels qui existent, pour cela nous vous conseillons de vous référer à des ouvrages tels que « Le Chaudron de la Mort » (par S.A.Mijaute, aux éditions Morte-Lune) ou « Toxicus et Toxicatus » (Par P.Ouazont, aux éditions _Un pied dans la Tombe_) qui sont incontournables dans le domaine de la mort en flacon.

Cependant pour vous aider à élaborer votre stratégie nous vous proposons une brève typologie des poisons existants.

> a- _Les poisons à ingérer_.

Comme leur nom l'indique, il s'agit de poisons qu'il faut soit faire avaler à votre cible soit l'introduire dans son organisme par toute sorte de moyen (par inhalation, sur une lame de couteau empoisonné, dans sa nourriture, dans son dentifrice… etc.)

La plupart de ces poisons se présentent sous forme liquide, mais il peut s'agir tout aussi bien de poudre ou de gaz. Dans tous les cas, il est conseillé de ne pas oublier que ces poisons peuvent avoir un goût ou une odeur. Ne pas tenir compte de ce détail risquerait de faire détecter le poison et ferait échouer votre plan.

Evidement parmi ces substances hautement toxiques, les temps d'action sont très variables. Certains produits sont à effet immédiat (à peine ingéré, votre victime s'écroule raide morte) d'autre peuvent mettre des semaines, voir des mois, à tuer la personne qui les à ingéré (souvent ce type de poison provoque une longue et terrible agonie que personne ne sait expliquer)

Le choix du moyen d'ingestion et de la vitesse d'action du poison est fortement dépendant du type de stratégie mise en place et de l'effet que vous voulez produire.

> _b-Les poisons de contacts._

Ces poisons, qui se présentent souvent sous la forme d'onguent, de poudre ou de liquide, sont mortelle par simple contacte avec la peau. (Attention, donc, lorsque vous manipulez de tels produits, c'est Potter qu'il faut tuer et non vous même !)

A de rare exception, il s'agit de poison à effet lent voir très lent qui provoque la plupart du temps une longue et douloureuse agonie.

Cependant, certains produits très actifs sont très rapides et tuent en l'espace d'une ou deux minutes. Il s'agit cependant de produits liquides dont il faut asperger la peau. Les effets de tels produits sont terribles et immédiats (brûlures, pustules qui éclatent, œdème…) la victime meurent vite, dans d'atroces souffrances en hurlant d'agonie.

Les moyens de mettre en contact poison et Potter sont variés, et ne sont limités que par votre propre imagination. Citons à titre d'exemple : Imprégnez ses vêtements (si possible ceux qui sont toujours en contact avec la peau tel que chaussette, chemise, caleçon…), dans son savon/shampoing/gel douche. Imprégné dans ses draps/oreiller/serviette/etc. Etalé sur divers objets lui appartenant ou lui étant destinés (brosse à cheveux/peigne/livre/plume/bouteille d'encre/lettre anonyme ou d'amour/etc. Vous pouvez aussi empoisonner toutes sortes d'objet que Potter sera amené à toucher à un moment ou à un autre : Poignée de porte/papier toilette/ couvert… (Attention tout de même, cette méthode n'est absolument pas sélective, vous pourriez tuer des apprentis mangemort de la sorte, ce qui ferait chuter dramatiquement votre espérance de vie)

> **3-Les armes blanches.**

Il existe plusieurs sortes d'arme dites blanches, celles des contactes et les projectiles.

_a-Les armes de contactes._

Il s'agit des couteaux, épées, poignards… etc. Qui nécessite une connaissance parfaite de leur maniement (cela peut donner de très jolie combat), de se trouver aux corps à corps avec Potter et surtout, SURTOUT, que ce dernier ne soit pas armé d'une baguette magique et qu'il ne se trouve personne à proximité susceptible d'intervenir (magiquement ou non).

Ce type d'arme peut être utilisé seul ou associé à un poison (cf. partie2).

Vous pouvez aussi, plus simplement ensorceler ce type d'arme pour qu'elles attaquent Potter toutes seules. (Cf. Partie 1), ce qui vous permet de ne prendre aucun risque directe et d'assister au meurtre en simple spectateur.

_b-Les projectiles._

Il s'agit des flèches (arc ou carreau d'arbalète) et de fléchettes (sarbacane). Vous pouvez aussi lancer couteau et poignard (à l'aide d'un sortilège ou simplement à la main)

Cette fois, il est impératif d'associer votre projectile à un poison, sinon cela ne sert à rien. (une fléchette n'occasionnera qu'une piqûre, certain douloureuse mais absolument pas mortelle)

Un dernier conseil pour ceux qui testerait la sarbacane, faite attention à bien souffler et à ne pas aspirer dedans, vous risqueriez d'avaler la fléchette et de mourir dans une agonie atroce.

> **4-Les pièges.**

Du trou planté de pieux acérés au couperet qui s'abat sur votre victime en passant par le piège à Dragon, tout tient dans l'effet de surprise. Il faut donc que votre installation soit invisible et indétectable.

Seul votre imagination et votre discrétion vous limite. (car, c'est sûr, si vous rester à ricaner bêtement à côté, Potter pourrait bien se méfier et ne pas tomber dans le piège.)

> **5-Les armes Moldues.**

Les Moldus ont une très grande imagination en ce qui concerne les armes mortelles et douloureuses. Mais on se demande un peu ce qu'un Mangemort ferait en possession de telles armes, cela serait anti-déontologique.

Juste pour info, il existe un très grand nombre d'arme Moldues, mais les plus dangereuses sont les armes dites « à feu » qui, grâce à une explosion dans un tube métallique projètent une pièce métallique, souvent sphérique et ovoïde, à très grande vitesse et qui provoque de graves dégâts sur la cible lorsqu'elle la touche. Certains de ces projectiles explosent même au contact de la cible.

L'autre grand type d'armes moldues mortelles sont les explosifs (autrement appelés : bombes). Ils explosent soit après un choc, après un simple contact ou avec ce que les moldus nomment un « détonateur » qui grâce à une horloge permet de choisir le moment où le dispositif explosera.

Cependant, que ce soit les armes à feu ou les bombes, il s'agit de méthodes nécessitant un long et sérieux apprentissage et pouvant se révéler aussi dangereux pour la personne qui les manipule que pour la cible.

> **6-Autres méthodes pour donner la mort.**

Là, c'est votre imagination qui prime. A titre d'exemple :

> - combat à mains nues,
> 
> - étranglé à mains nues,
> 
> - lui faire rencontrer une bête féroce et sanguinaire,
> 
> - étouffé avec son oreiller/couverture/pull/etc. pendant son sommeil,
> 
> - à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie/poêle à frire/chaise ou de tout autre objet due et/ou contendant.
> 
> - en lui faisant attrapé une maladie mortelle et incurable.
> 
> - en le faisant tomber de son balai,
> 
> - en l'envoyant dans le Saule-Cogneur.
> 
> - Etc.

Cette liste n'est évidemment pas exhaustive, à vous de créer votre propre arme si vous le désirez !

Fin de la leçon N°3

Prochainement :

_leçon N°4_

_Choix de la méthode de camouflage._


	5. leçon N°4

**Conseils pour chasser efficacement le Harry Potter.**

****

**Leçon N°4**

**Choix de la méthode de Camouflage.**

A présent que vous savez où et comment vous allez débarrasser le Maître de cette calamité qu'est le Harry Potter, il reste encore à savoir comment vous allez l'approcher sans vous faire sauvagement assassiner par les sbires de votre victime qui sont capables de risquer jusqu'à leur vie pour Potter. C'est à ce moment qu'intervient le paramètre du choix du mode de camouflage que vous aurez choisi.

Nous vous présentons les divers modes de camouflage qui s'offrent à vous.

**1- L'invisibilité.**

L'invisibilité est le mode de camouflage qui vient toujours en premier à l'esprit lorsqu'un sorcier pense à se cacher de la vue de ses contemporains. Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour se rendre invisible :

Via un Objet.

Le plus connu est bien évidemment la cape d'invisibilité. Simple et efficace elle présente cependant plusieurs désagrément : son prix qui est prohibitif pour la majorité des Manges-Morts, son encombrement (attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans !), La mauvaise visibilité que l'on à de ce qui se trouve autour de soi lorsque l'on est sous la cape…

Il existe d'autres objets magiques procurant l'invisibilité à quiconque les portes, à titre d'exemple : L'Anneau Unique de Sauron (malheureusement, nul ne sait où se trouve ce précieux trésor actuellement). Le casque de Persée, une pile de tracts ou de feuilles pour sondage (quand vous tenez ce genre de papier, toutes personnes autour de vous cessent immédiatement de vous voir et vous évitent le plus soigneusement du monde)…

Cette liste n'est bien évidemment non exhaustive ! Mais sachez que la fabrication de tel objet (autre que les capes d'invisibilité) est interdit à la fabrication depuis environ 150 ans, pour vous en procurer, vous serez donc obligés de passer soit par les dealer d'objet magique volés, par les marchés aux puces, les brocantes, les magasins de magie noir. Ce qui risque d'être assez long, fastidieux et de repousser d'autant votre assassina de Potter (ce qui diminue fortement votre espérance de vie auprès du Maître. )

Via une potion.

Il existe de nombreuses potions permettant de devenir invisible. Certaines sont à étaler sur la peau, d'autres à avaler. Cependant, il s'agit de potion difficile à préparer, souvent fortement toxique et parfois mortelle et formellement interdite à la vente.

Vous pourrez en trouver tout un choix dans les boutiques de magie noir se trouvant sur l'Allée des Embrumes, londres.

Via un sortilège/maléfice.

Il s'agit de sortilège souvent difficile à mettre en place, surtout sur soi-même, nécessitant un très long et fatiguant entraînement et de très grandes capacités magiques. Vous trouverez toutes les indications des sorts d'invisibilités les plus courants dans : « Invisibulare Est » de T.Ransparent. Ed. Pavizible.

L'utilisation de l'invisibilité nécessite cependant que vous gardiez en mémoire constamment que, même si vous êtes invisibles, les personnes et animaux autour de vous peuvent encore vous entendre, vous sentir et vous toucher. Que vous pouvez vous cogner, reverser des objets, laisser des traces (dans la neige, la boue, la poussière...) Et que si l'on projette quelque chose sur vous (poudre, farine, poussière, peinture…) vous redevenez immédiatement visible.

**2-Les transformations. **

La transformation est l'art de se rendre quelque part sans que l'on se doute que c'est vous. Vous pouvez ainsi prendre l'apparence d'un ami de Potter, d'un professeur de Potter, d'un Elfe de maison, d'un animal, d'une hermine, d'une table…

Il existe deux grands types de transformations :

Transformation Humaine.

La plus courante et la seule que peuvent utiliser 99,99% des sorciers est la Potion « Polynectard » qui vous permet de prendre l'apparence de la personne de votre choix.

Cette potion est assez simple à réaliser (niveau 2ème année de Poudlard) mais sa fabrication dure exactement un mois et nécessite un morceau de la personne dont vous voulez prendre l'apparence. Son effet ne dure qu'une malheureuse heure, il faut donc reprendre de la potion très régulièrement.

L'utilisation du polynectard nécessite toutefois un peu de prudence, surtout si vous prenez l'apparence d'un proche de Potter. Il faudra que vous preniez garde à ne pas trahir votre condition de Mange-Mort, à prendre la personnalité de la personne copiée, et à mettre hors course la personne copiée pour ne pas tomber nez-à-nez avec. (la mort ou le pétrificus au fond d'une oubliette semblent parfaitement adéquate.)

L'autre méthode de transformation humaine est la polymorphie. Mais, hélas, seul les sorcier polymorphe de naissance peuvent l'utiliser.

Transformation Animal.

La plus connu est l'Animagus. Difficile à mettre en œuvre (il s'agit d'une métamorphose très difficile mais de niveau 5ème année à Poudlard) Il vous faudra vous entraîner longtemps avant d'y parvenir parfaitement et/ou complètement. Cependant cela reste la meilleur technique de transformation actuellement disponible car elle peut être permanente et est parfaitement indétectable. Néanmoins vous ne pourrez pas choisir en quel animal vous serez transformée.

Pour acquérir ce pouvoir, nous vous conseillons l'ouvrage « L'animal qui est en vous » de T. Rance & F.Ormassion au Ed. Métamophosis

Des transformations/métamorphoses animales peuvent être obtenues par d'autres sortilèges, mais aussi grâce à des potions (souvent très complexe et souvent fortement toxique) mais sont moins efficace et durable que l'Animagus, mais cependant elle vous permette de choisir en quel animal vous désiré être transformé. Nous vous conseillons l'ouvrage « Retour à l'animal » de G. Lécrau au Ed. Métamophosis. Et vous trouverez tout un choix de ces potions déjà préparées dans les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes.

**3-Les méthodes Moldues.**

Souvent très simples, peu onéreuse et parfaitement efficace, les méthodes moldues, aussi méprisables soient-elles, trouvent tout à fait leur place dans ce chapitre. Elles reposent toujours sur le principe du déguisement.

Camouflage militaire. 

Fabriqué à base de tissu aux motifs abstraits mais reprenant les jeus de couleur et d'ombre du milieu où l'on veut se cacher, il s'agit de méthode très pratique car elle permet de vous dissimuler vous mais aussi votre matériel.

Il existe toute un gamme de ces produits (tentes, vêtements, couvertures…) pour tout les milieux (forêt, désert, montagne, neige…)

Camouflage Civile.

Il s'agit de déguisement sous forme de vêtement, de peinture et de morceau d'une matière ressemblant à de la peau, aux poils et aux cheveux et prenant diverse formes, que vous porterez, étalerez ou fixerez sur vous.

La mise en place du costume peut être longue et fastidieuse. Il vous faudra essayer de nombreuse fois avant de parvenir à obtenir l'effet que vous désirez. L'avantage de cette méthode est qu'elle est indétectable par des moyens magiques. Cependant il faudra que vous veillez à fixer fortement le costume, les différentes parties pouvant se détacher et révéler votre vrai nature brutalement aux yeux de tous.

**4- Autre Méthodes. **

- Entrer dans Poudlard la nuit. (Attention toutefois à la manière dont vous vous éclairerez, un lumos normal vous ferait immédiatement repérer. Nous vous conseillons l'utilisation d'une main de pendu (disponible dans l'Allée des Embrumes) qui permet que vous seul voyez la lumière de votre lampe. )

- Vous cacher derrière les tentures et tapisseries (Attention, ces dernières peuvent ne pas se laisser faire et sonner l'alerte)

- Sous les tables, chaises, bancs, bureaux…

- Dans les armoire et placard.

- Dans une armure…

Liste non exhaustive, seule votre imagination vous limite.

Fin de la leçon N°4

Prochainement :

_leçon N°5_

_Quelques autres types de chasse au Potter._


	6. leçon N°5

Conseils pour chasser efficacement le Harry Potter.  
  
**Leçon N°5  
Quelques autres types de chasse au Potter.  
**  
Nous allons, dans cette leçon, aborder brièvement quelques types de chasse au Harry Potter non-Poudlaresque. Cette liste n'est pas exhaustive, il ne s'agit que de quelques pistes de réflexion que vous pouvez ou non compléter par vos propres réflexions et recherches.  
  
1-Au 4 Privet-Drive. 

Vous trouverez Potter à cette adresse, dans la maison de sa tante Pétunia Dursley, pendant environ la première moitié des vacances d'été. L'endroit est situé en plein cœur d'un quartier moldu, mais plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix montent la garde en permanence, cependant cela ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problème, l'un des gardes étant un cracmol (Mme Figg). Vous pourrez trouver, en général, Potter enfermé dans une chambre ou faisant du jardinage et même, parfois, se promenant dans les rues avoisinantes. A ce moment de l'année, lors de cette migration dans sa famille, le Potter, tout comme tous les sorciers de premier niveau, n'est pas autorisé à utiliser sa baguette magique, ce qui fait que vous avez un sérieux avantage sur lui !  
  
2-Au Terrier. 

Le Terrier est la demeure de la famille Weasley. Il s'agit d'une demeure sorcière isolée et légèrement délabrée peuplée actuellement de 4 sorciers et sorcières (Arthur, Molly, Ron et Ginny) et de parfois, en fin d'été, de Messire Potter et de Miss Hermione Granger. Il est important de noter que dans la journée Arthur Weasley se rend à son travail au ministère, et, qu'en dehors de Molly Weasley, il ne s'agit que de sorciers de premier niveau (les mêmes, d'ailleurs, que ceux qui ont provoqué l'honteux échec de l'attaque du Ministère des Secrets ! Alors restez sur vos gardes). De plus, les autres enfants Weasley (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George) tous des sorciers émérites, peuvent débarquer à tous moment. La plus grande prudence est donc de mise.  
  
3- Au 12 Grimmauld-Place. 

Il s'agit du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et officiellement nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où cela ce trouve. Mais grâce à un indicateur elfique du nom de Kreatur, nous savons qu'il s'agit de l'ancienne demeure de l'illustre famille Black à Londres. Cependant la maison est protéger par un sort de Fidélitas. Le Harry Potter se trouve en cette demeure durant la deuxième partie des vacances d'été et pendant les vacances de Noël et ce, sans protection particulière que le fidélitas. A vous de trouver une parade au sort de fidélitas !  
  
4-Sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

En général, Potter n'y passe qu'une journée tout les ans, de plus il s'agit d'un endroit surpeuplé de sorciers de tous niveaux et de tous ages. Bref l'endroit idéal pour une attaque suicide stupide à la gloire du Maître.  
  
5-A la gare de King-Cross. 

Potter, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, se rend deux fois par ans à la gare de King-Cross, voie 9 ¾, de manière à se rendre ou à revenir de l'école. Une attaque sur la voie 9 ¾ est dangereuse car vous pourriez malencontreusement blesser par mégarde nos alliés et les enfants de nos alliés, par contre une attaque dans la partie Moldu de la gare est parfaitement envisageable, surtout lors du retour de l'école car à ce moment Potter n'est accompagné que par la Famille Dursley qui, comme nous le savons tous, est une famille moldue. Vous ne devriez donc pas rencontrer de vive résistance.  
  
6-Dans le Poudlard Express. 

Potter utilise la Poudlard Express deux fois par ans pour se rendre ou revenir de Poudlard. En général le train n'est plein que d'élève et à de rare occasion d'un ou deux professeurs. Face à une population d'élève de tous âges et de tous niveaux coincés dans d'exiguës compartiments ne devrait pas vous opposer de difficultés. Cependant prenez garde à ne pas blesser ou tuer les enfants de nos alliés et partisans. Toute la difficulté d'une attaque dans la Poudlard Express est qu'il se déplace à très grande vitesse ce qui rend toute transplanation et création de Portoloin très périlleuse, de plus il n'y a pas de cheminée dans ce train (donc pas de réseau de poudre de cheminette). Vous avez cependant plusieurs choix pour monter à bord pour votre attaque : -monter en même temps que les élèves voie 9 ¾ ou à la gare de Pré-au-lard, -Voler (balaie, tapis, animagus...) et atterrir sur l'un des wagons, -faire arrêter le train est barrant les rails d'un manière quelconques... etc.  
  
7-Gare de Pré-au-lard. 

A la différence de la gare de King-cross, il n'y a là que les élèves et Hagrid. Donc aucune difficulté majeure.  
  
8-A Pré-au-lard. 

Régulièrement l'école de Poudlard autorise les élèves à partir de leur troisième année à se rendre Au Pré-au-lard où ils ont quartier libre. Bien évidemment Potter se joint aux réjouissances (plus ou moins légalement d'ailleurs) et est, d'ailleurs, un adepte des café/bar/pub isolés et des coins où il n'y a pas grand monde. Situation parfaite pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
9-Au ministère de la Magie. 

Il a été prouvé que Potter c'est récemment rendu régulièrement au Ministère, mais l'échec de notre attaque au Ministère des Secrets devrait nous servir de leçon à tous : ne palabrer pas et tuez-le immédiatement dés que vous le croisez ! Cependant il est à noter que cela révélerait au monde votre condition de Mange-mort et pourrait abréger votre espérance de vie.  
  
10-Autres. 

Il existe encore de nombreux endroit où chasser le Potter mais le thème de cette leçon était de vous donner quelques pistes, à vous d'explorer toutes les possibilités qui se présentent à vous, Votre imagination cruelle n'a ni limite ni frontière ! 


	7. conclusion

Conseils pour chasser efficacement le Harry Potter.  
  
** Conclusion**  
  
Maintenant que vous avez étudiés toutes les facettes de la chasse au Harry Potter et que vous avez élaboré le plan généralissime du siècle qui fera entrer votre nom dans l'Histoire et dans les petits papiers de notre Maître, il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre en exécution. Pour cela nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à vous dire :  
LA CHASSE AU HARRY POTTER EST OUVERTE !!!

  
  
La Mangemort. corp  
&  
L'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur. 


End file.
